


two minutes 'till

by RenTDankworth



Series: 4 to devil [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Los demonios viven de la desgracia. Rin no es la excepción.





	two minutes 'till

**two minutes ‘till…**

**II.**

El calor, el fuerte aroma a hierro y sal, la agradable sensación recorriendo su cuerpo en placenteros espamos que corren por toda su espina dorsal, y que viajan por todo su cuerpo.

Una suave risa que se transforma en una carcajada llena de malicia —una actitud propia de un demonio—, y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

(El olor a sal, a sangre, le agrada. Le despierta, le hace sentir como ese demonio que tanto odia).

Su vista baja hasta su mano izquierda, y es entonces cuando se percata de que entre sus dedos sostiene una cabeza.

_Su cabeza._

El grito horrorizado no se hace esperar, y las llamas azules le queman —duele, su piel arde, la sensación se extiende por todos sus nervios, y llegan hasta sus huesos—. La cabeza en su mano le observa con odio, con rencor.

_«Pero recuerda que los dos somos lo mismo. Tu naturaleza en algún momento va a consumir tu alma hasta que se vuelva cenizas»._

Y sus ojos se apagan —se vuelven dos pedazos de vidrio que tienen un brillo artificial, _muerto—._

(La naturaleza que tanto quiere ocultar reluce, entre esas llamas azules que le queman, que lo consumen hasta que solo quedan cenizas. Y el demonio vive, glorioso sobre esa parte humana de la que tanto quiso aferrarse).

Y la muerte de todo a su alrededor le hace sonreír como un viejo zorro.

_«Porque eres un demonio. Y nosotros vivimos de la desgracia, de la maldad, de las almas corrompidas. De los seres humanos»._


End file.
